Dance in the Dark (song)
|album = The Fame Monster |previous = "Speechless" |next = "Telephone" }}"Dance in the Dark" is an up-tempo club beat song written by Lady Gaga and produced by Fernando Garibay, released on The Fame Monster. The song was performed alongside an acoustic version of "Telephone" at the BRIT Awards in 2010. It was intended to be the next single after "Telephone" but there was a dispute between Gaga and her record label, Interscope Records, and "Alejandro" was chosen instead. Background "Dance in the Dark" depicts a girl being uncomfortable when having sex. During an interview on the MySpace Music's The Feed, Gaga mentioned that the song represented her "Fear of Self Monster". The following refers to the lyrics, "Run, run; her kiss is a vampire grin/Moon lights her way while she is howling at him." :"She doesn’t feel free without the moon. These lyrics are a way for me to talk about how I believe women and some men feel innately insecure about themselves all the time. It’s not sometimes, it’s not in adolescence, it’s always." Later, she revealed that the song was inspired by her point of view, and how she wants to inspire people with her music. :"I guess all of these new things entering my life are changing the way I view my purpose, but that song in particular is about me wanting to live -- but also, the song isn’t called 'Dance in the Light.' I’m not a gospel singer trying to cross people over. What I’m saying is, 'I get it. I feel you, I feel the same way, and it’s OK.' "I hope and pray that I can inspire some sort of change in people subliminally through the show. They’re singing 'Dance in the Dark,' but they’re dancing and they’re free, they’re letting it out. But the songs are not about freedom, they’re about fact that I get it. I feel the way you feel." Commercial release "Dance in the Dark" is the fourth and final single off of Lady Gaga's sophomore album, The Fame Monster. On November 9, 2009, the song was released on iTunes in Belgium, as a promotional single for the Countdown to Lady Gaga's The Fame Monster, alongside with "Alejandro". The song was initially planned to be released as a worldwide single after "Telephone", but due to a dispute between Gaga and her record label, "Alejandro" was chosen instead. On July 26, 2010, the song was serviced to Contemporary Hit Radio in Australia, as the fourth single from The Fame Monster. On August 25, Universal Music France announced that the song had been sent to radio stations in France, serving as the fourth and final single off the album. There was no official fourth single release off the album outside of Australia, New Zealand, and France. There is also no physical release, only digital. Polydor confirmed that there will be no accompanying music video. The "Monarchy 'Stylites' Remix" was the first official remix to be announced, and was made available on the all editions of The Remix, with the exception of the Japanese pressing. Remixes *Fernando Garibay Remix (Jumping Film) — 7:01 *Fernando Garibay Remix (Puke Film / BRIT Awards 2010) — 6:05 *Monarchy 'Stylites' Remix — 6:09 Performances Tabs Television= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Credits Personnel *Instrumentation, programming, and arrangement — Fernando Garibay *Additional instrumentation & arrangement — Lady Gaga *Recording and tracking engineers — Jonas Wetling, Danniel Parry & Christian Delano *Recorded — Metropolis (London, ) *Tracked — Paradise (Hollywood, California, ) *Mixed — Robert Orton at Studio 3 of Sarm Studios (London, ) Publishers References *''The Fame Monster booklet'' *MTV News *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Fame Monster singles Category:The Monster Ball Tour songs Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs Category:Explicit Songs